Una y otra vez
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Lo hacía irrepetiblemente, mirar sus ojos. Diferentes, pero de alguna forma siempre eran los mismos. Los vio nuevamente y acudió a su mente la pregunta: ¿Cuántas veces debes de encontrarla para reaccionar, Hans? Oneshot. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Época actual


Lo hacía irrepetiblemente, mirar sus ojos. Diferentes, pero de alguna forma siempre eran los mismos. Los vio nuevamente y acudió a su mente la pregunta: ¿Cuántas veces debes de encontrarla para reaccionar, Hans?

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece. Todo es simple entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **¿Post-movie-AU-Época actual?. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Tema de reencarnación. Mención de temas históricos pero no se preocupen, al final haré notas sobre ellos. No soy licenciada en Historia o algo parecido, perdonen mis errores. No es romance al 100%, sólo se relaciona con él.

* * *

**Una y otra vez**

_Oneshot_

* * *

**_Florencia, Italia, año de 1348_**

_Tosió sonoramente y escuchó que alguien lo hacía a su costado._

_Sin muchas fuerzas, el castaño observó a la mujer recostada cerca de su camilla. _

_No podía ver sus ojos y, pese a la suciedad, asumió que sus cabellos eran rubios -aunque podía ser que ya estuviera tan mal que no podía reconocer los colores-._

_Ella seguramente se vería muy bonita en un traje de fiesta, caminando en un salón de baile._

_Era una lástima que estuviera en las mismas circunstancias que él. Antes de enfermar, le pareció escuchar las palabras 'muerte negra'._

_Lo fuera o no, si moría, lo último que tendría en su memoria sería a la joven junto a él, que compartía su mismo destino._

* * *

**_En algún lugar de las Américas, principios del siglo XVI_**

_El comandante portugués observó con desagrado el panorama que le rodeaba, sintiéndose hastiado de tener que estar en un lugar con tan poca civilización._

_Europa era mucho mejor, lo único que había en las tierras bajo sus pies eran indios, suciedad, construcciones de piedra y algunos tesoros._

_Alzó la comisura de su boca mientras avanzaba acompañado de sus hombres._

_El oro era bastante atractivo, podrían quitárselo con facilidad a los analfabetas._

_Uno de sus hombres le llamó y señaló a unos cuantos indígenas en medio de los caminos, principalmente mujeres._

_Como la que atrajo su atención._

_Observó a la morena de ojos ¿claros? unos cuantos segundos, tendría unos dieciocho años, no era fea. Tal vez serviría hacer otras cosas en esos lugares._

_Dirigió su mirada a las otras mujeres y se encogió de hombros al ver a los varones._

_Esclavos._

_Sonrió de lado y exclamó: -¡Dejadlos vivir!_

* * *

**_París, Francia, 14 de julio de 1789_**

_El rubio de ojos color esmeralda miró a la joven con la que había tropezado mientras se encaminaba a la Bastilla de San Antonio para, como otros, conseguir pólvora y municiones._

_Extendió su mano para ayudar a levantar a la castaña de ojos marrones, que cruzó una mirada agradecida con él._

_Miró con detenimiento los orbes de la muchacha._

_No eran completamente marrones, sino que tenían un toque de verde y dorado._

_Tenían un matiz especial._

_Parpadeó._

_Sacudió su cabeza mientras se perdía entre la muchedumbre._

* * *

**_Arendelle, Noruega, mediados del siglo XIX_**

_Escuchó los sollozos de la reina de Arendelle, la rubia lloraba desconsolada después de haber escuchado sus palabras._

_La tormenta de hielo se había detenido a su alrededor._

_Esa era su oportunidad para obtener todo lo que siempre había querido._

_¿Pero realmente lo merecía?_

_¿Acaso no era de la joven dueña de los maravillosos ojos azules que le acosaban desde que los miró con detenimiento?_

_Hans Westerguard negó y tomó su espada._

* * *

**_Imperio ruso, febrero de 1917_**

_Las mujeres estaban reunidas exigiendo pan al Estado, no habían recibido alimento después de días de hacer interminables filas. La mayor parte de los hombres habían sido enviados a la guerra y quienes debían preocuparse por subsistir eran las del sexo femenino._

_El pálido obrero de ojos verde claro miró a los hombres que permanecían en la ciudad que, como él, estaban realizando una huelga. Aspiró aire frío del crudo invierno._

_Iba a apartar la mirada de las mujeres cuando se cruzó con unos bonitos ojos azules, asemejando ser parecidos a los de muchos ciudadanos._

_Pero no lo eran._

_Tenían un destello peculiar a pesar de las inclemencias._

_Le sonrió con ironía a la dueña de aquella mirada, la vio suspirar antes de apartar sus ojos de él._

_Entre las revueltas, no volvió a cruzarse con ella._

* * *

**_Hiroshima, Japón, 6 de agosto 1945, 07:59 horas_**

_El joven se dirigió a ver a su prometida en su punto de reunión, ubicado en la parte exterior de la clínica._

_Su cojera le impedía avanzar demasiado rápido, pero ya no significaba nada para evitarle ir a los frentes de la guerra. _

_Suspiró con esfuerzo, a las 15:00 saldría nuevamente y quería despedirse de su amada. Ella era una joven enfermera en el establecimiento._

_La encontró esperándole y miró los extraños ojos claros para una japonesa._

_Ella le sonrió con tristeza, conociendo el motivo de su reunión._

_Caminó hasta llegar a ella y tomó su mano._

_Detectaron un ruido extraño por lo que alzaron la mirada._

_La bomba explotó._

* * *

El pelirrojo se removió en su lugar.

_¿Cuántas veces debes de encontrarla para reaccionar, Hans?_

Brincó al escuchar el libro que caía en la mesa de su banca.

Alzó su mirada esmeralda y se encontró con la cara de su nueva profesora de Historia, que enarcó una ceja.

Le sonrió con inocencia. Escuchó las pequeñas risitas de sus compañeros.

-Señor… -comenzó la mujer.

-Hans Guard, profesora -dijo con voz firme, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Señor Guard, he de suponer que le interesaba tanto mi clase que cayó dormido -explicó ella irónicamente-. ¿No le interesa saber los temas que veremos a lo largo del curso?

Hans sonrió de lado.

-Quería que me sorprendiera, profesora -la mujer negó y deshizo el cruce de brazos.

-Por ser el primer día de clases no le castigaré, pero espero que no se repita nuevamente, señor Guard -manifestó la pelinegra antes de comenzar a avanzar al frente del aula.

-Le juro que no pasará de nuevo -concedió dando un suspiro. La historia le gustaba y por eso había tomado la materia, pero el día anterior se desveló jugando en su PlayStation.

Miró de reojo a la joven que ocupaba el asiento a la derecha, ella había reído levemente al final del intercambio.

Elsa.

Su enemiga número uno desde cuatro años atrás.

Desde los doce él había batallado para superarla en calificaciones y ella, sin ningún esfuerzo, obtenía notas perfectas.

Elsa sintió su mirada y dirigió sus ojos azules hacia él.

El pelirrojo sonrió con arrogancia a la joven, que negó antes de dedicarle su atención a la lección. Su cabello rubio platinado le obstruyó ver su cara.

Pero recordó sus brillantes ojos azules.

_¿Cuántas veces debes de encontrarla para reaccionar, Hans?_

Sacudió su cabeza, sólo fue un sueño.

Sin embargo, bajó la mirada a su cuaderno y tomó una decisión. Buscó su lápiz para realizar unas anotaciones, lo encontró y comenzó a escribir.

Terminó y arrancó el papel antes de pasárselo con discreción a la adolescente.

Ella apartó el cabello que le obstruía para poder enfocar sus ojos azules en él. Tenía una expresión interrogante en su cara.

Por primera vez le sonrió sincero a la rubia y señaló el papel con un asentimiento de cabeza.

_"Soy un tonto, pero he decidido comenzar este año con el pie derecho, ¿te parecería que fuéramos amigos?"_

Elsa le miró al terminar su nota, sabía que ella era una joven de gran corazón.

Le vio asentir con lentitud.

La campana sonó y sus compañeros comenzaron a salir.

-Hans Guard -se presentó sonriendo de lado, extendiendo su mano, un poco más gruesa que la de ella.

Elsa extendió la suya con una pequeña risa, negando.

-Elisabeth Aren, Elsa para los amigos -devolvió dando un ligero apretón-. No vuelvas a dormirte en clases o nunca me alcanzarás -y se soltó de él.

Hans rió arrogante.

-Te he estado dando la delantera.

-Claro -respondió la ojiazul antes de guardar sus libros.

Él guardó los suyos y miró de reojo a la joven.

Algo tenían esos ojos.

* * *

-Florencia: Hace referencia a la devastadora peste negra que disminuyó la población, fue llevada a Europa y entró a través de un puerto italiano. Esta ciudad fue una de las arrasadas por la epidemia. El año de 1348 fue uno de los peores.

-Américas: Período de la conquista del continente.

-París: Toma de la Bastilla, acontecimiento que da inicio a la Revolución Francesa.

-Imperio: Revolución rusa de febrero de 1917, uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de la historia, ocurre durante la Primera Guerra Mundial.

-Hiroshima: Según lo que he aprendido alrededor de las 08:15 horas fue lanzada la bomba a la ciudad y que el punto donde quedó al aire fue sobre una clínica.

.

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**(A Frozen Fan) Realmente no pierdo el tiempo XD, pero hace unos días se cumplió un siglo de la Primera Guerra Mundial y quise hacer esta historia, no es en sí muy original, ¡pero tiene Helsa!, como ven, no me he quedado en relato de época XD**

**Lo chistoso fue incluir los sucesos de la película :3, y lo que recuerdo de mis clases de Historia.**

**Sé que he puesto OS, hasta ahorita tengo la intención que sea así, pero si se me ocurre UNA BUENA idea para continuar, lo haré XD, no lo sé en este momento, lo acabo de escribir.**

**¡Les mando un gran saludo y un abrazo enorme!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: Se acepta toda clase de comentarios ;)**


End file.
